Numb
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Chris finally breaks down when everything around him seems to have gone wrong. Oneshot. Please read and review!


Numb

Chris orbed into the Manor, or what was left of it. He glanced around and saw furniture all over the place, smashed to pieces, and part of the wall had also been knocked down.

"Chris," a deep voice said from behind him. Chris turned around, not surprised to see his brother behind him. "I didn't think you'd come back."

Chris frowned for a minute before finally speaking. "I wasn't going to. You killed that guy without a care! This isn't you."

Wyatt smirked. "He was weak. It is all about the power now."

Chris shook his head. "No. You are Evil," he growled at him.

"There is no Good or Evil, just power. You'll see that soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, but Wyatt smiled coldly and orbed out. He tried to track him, but Wyatt was blocking him. Chris sighed and wandered around the Manor, wondering why Wyatt had violently destroyed it all. He got his answer just moments later when he walked into the kitchen and saw Leo laying motionless on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Chris ran to his side and fell to his knees. "Dad! No…Wy…he wouldn't have," he sobbed. "I don't understand." He eventually moved away and immediately saw something else. He almost wished he hadn't stood up. "Mum," he said, barely audible. "No."

He moved around the centre counter to find his Mum laying battered to death on the floor, her clothes ripped and blood stained from fighting. She had a confused look on her face and realised she'd probably been trying to defend herself from her son's attacks rather than fighting back. He shook his head in disbelief. When had things gone so wrong? Less than a week ago Wyatt had seemed so normal. They'd even fought a few high-level demons.

Chris slowly moved away from Piper, his clothes and hands now blood stained as well, but he didn't care. He tried to track down Wyatt again, although he wasn't sure why he wanted to see him. To hurt him for what he'd done or maybe to scream until he'd give him the answers he wants? Maybe just to be removed from this nightmare.

Eventually Chris decided to just get cleaned up so he orbed to the bathroom and started running the water. He washed his hands and watched as the red water disappeared and began to run clear again. He turned the water off and burst into tears, thinking of his parents downstairs and what was left in his life. Nothing.

He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror, hating what was staring back and that was when his anger got the better of him. "Why kill them Wyatt!?" he yelled at the mirror, his whole body shaking as he continued to let the tears flow. "Why couldn't you take me as well!? What are you trying to prove?" He was breathing heavily now as he glared at the mirror. "Look what you've done to us," he murmured. "What you've done to me."

He took a step back and began wandering around the bathroom aimlessly. "All my life you were there for me and now you just turn your back on everything." He stopped for a second and shook his head. "If you can hear me Wyatt then tell me how you can do this. What made you change?" He stood perfectly still, his breathing steady for a moment as he waited to see if he'd get a reply. Hearing nothing he almost growled and walked back over to the mirror.

"Damn it Wyatt! Why!?" he shouted as he clamped his fists together by his side. He looked into the mirror and saw his tear stained face staring back, looking angry and confused. He brought his fists up and slammed them hard into the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces. He ignored the stinging pain in his hands and the pain he felt as he stepped over the shards of glass. He took slow steps backwards until he hit the cold wall. He slowly slid down until he was sitting, his legs pulled up in front of his face with his bloody hands clasping them.

There was nothing left for him here and he didn't even know how to feel. He rocked slowly backwards and forwards, not knowing what to do. His whole body was shaking, but he could no longer cry and his anger disappeared, leaving nothing but a numb feeling as he sat completely alone.


End file.
